


Friends with Benefit

by chwscxnr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky is precious, Yurionice, gayonice, otabekxyurio, thisisfluffy, yaoionice, yurioaltin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwscxnr/pseuds/chwscxnr
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has never been asked to be someone's friend before.On that faithful day, it all changed.A certain someone came into Yuri's life, and they became each other's friends.But as their relationship developed, some weird yet wonderful feelings invaded their minds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haii everyone ! ><  
> this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so of course there'd be errors, but please forgive me and point the mistakes I have made out !  
> Anyway. please enjoy this little fanfic I wrote!  
> note : this fanfic is in chapters :)
> 
> (( instagram : @sassy.plisetsky ))

_ He was the first one that ever dared to come into his life. _

__

          Yurio never thought that this day would come, when he would be asked to be someone’s friend.

And it’s even better when that someone is Otabek, who shared lots of similarities with him.

 

“ So? Are you gonna become friends with me or not? “ the older boy asked Yurio, his expression unreadable.

 

Yurio was shocked for a moment when he heard the question.  _ Me? As his friend?  _

Nonetheless, he answered so quietly that only the older man could hear it, “ Hell yeah.“ they then shook hands afterwards as a declaration of friendship.

 

           Ever since that day, Yurio’s life started having colors. Otabek would always help Yurio make his escape from Yuri’s Angels, and then he’d take him to a nice restaurant to drink some tea with him. When Yurio smiled, Otabek would smile too. Maybe that was the reason why Yurio had been smiling way more often than he used to. He enjoyed the raven-haired boy’s company, and Otabek enjoyed having Yurio around as company, too.

 

           As for Otabek, he had never known before that having a trusty friend by his side would make his life this much better. He knew he made the right decision of choosing the blonde Russian as his first friend ; If it had been someone else, then he wouldn’t have seen all these colors aound him. 

  
  


_ But was that all he wanted? _

 

_ Did he want Yurio to be just a friend to him? _

 

Hell, he’d been asking himself that question over and over all along - Sometimes his heart would skip a beat at the mention of the Russian’s name. Whenever he looked at Yurio, he’d feel this weird sensation in his body, like a wave of something more than just happiness was spreading from his heart to all the organs in his body.

 

The answer to that, however, was made clear on that remarkable night.


	2. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin started feeling these weird sensations whenever he hung out with Yurio and vice versa. With the help of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, he realized what the cause of it all was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS  
> I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD GET THAT MUCH FEEDBACK   
> THANK YOU OML
> 
> since this chapter is gonna be long as hecc, so I separated it into two chapters XD  
> enjoyyyyyy :D
> 
> (( instagram : yuratchkaonice ))

_Why is this happening to me?_

    That was what was going on Otabek Altin's mind for the past week. The world around him, he felt, has changed- he noticed it had more color, more life. He felt happy, which rarely occured. He felt like he was invincible and no one could ever stop him from doing anything. He felt full of energy. Of course, it was amusing and exciting, since he had never felt it before, but it has been existing in this mind for far too long than normal.

Even now, he couldn't sleep; these feelings were invading his mind more than it should.

Thinking that, he called Yuuri, assuming he could help him deal with these... sensational feelings.

" Eh? Otabek? What's up? " Otabek could almost hear the surprise in Yuuri's tone through the phone. Which was normal, considering they had never talked on the phone since they had gotten each other's number.

" I'm sorry to bother you, Yuuri, but could you help me with something? " he asked.

" Yeah. Go ahead! What's going on? " the Japanese skater replied with Viktor's voice mumbling in the background, telling him to get back to bed.

" Um... I've been feeling weird things lately... I feel happy and optimistic. I feel like I'm invincible and undefeatable. I feel like there's always someone within me, making me feel safe. I feel like this world's colors have become more vibrant and lively, and it has given me lots of energy, " Otabek explained, blushing as he described his symptoms, " not that I dislike it, though. These things benefit me in lots of ways. However, it has been on my mind for so long now and I can't get it out. "

" Since when did you feel these things? " Yuuri asked.

_When?_

_When did he start feeling these things? These wonderful sensations?_

Otabek Altin's mind went through all the events that has happened over the past week.

All of the thought process led him to only one conclusion;

_Yurio._

_The moment that he met him again, it made his heart flutter._

_In that instant moment, the world around him became colorful._

" Ota...bek? " the Japanese Yuuri's voice woke him from his thoughts.

" Oh, um.. it's nothing. I-I should go now. Thanks for l-listening to me. Good night. " the Kazakh boy stuttered out as he ended the call.

What exactly did he do after that?

He called Yurio, knowing that the Russian blonde wasn't asleep yet.

" Hmmn... what is it, Beka? " Yurio yawned out. Perhaps he was sleeping after all?

" Are you sleeping? I don't wanna bother you, " Otabek asked.

" Nah. I was watching this dumb TV show and it was boring, " Yurio explained, " anyway, why aren't you asleep yet? "

" I can't sleep, " Otabek confessed, " and I was thinking about going out for a ride anyway. Are you coming? "

" Hell yeah I am. I'll be ready in 5 minutes, " the blonde replied as he rushed to get ready. He put on a graphic T-shirt and a pair of jeans with the usual black hoodie he wore.

Otabek sighed contently. 

_This is going well._

 

       


	3. That One Faithful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Otabek invited Yurio out for a ride.  
> Because if he ever wanted to talk about something, it'd better be at a good location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I can't sleep, here's the second part of " Sensations " which is also the finale CCCX  
> enjoyyy :D
> 
> (( instagram : yuratchkaonice ))

      _11_ _: 15 pm._

                 Sounds of a motorcycle approaching made Yurio excited. He knew right away that it was no doubt Otabek.

" Beka ! " Yurio ran up to him and got on the motorcycle.

Otabek smiled as he put the helmet on Yurio's head and fastened the strap, " Yo. "

Yurio put his arms around Otabek's waist and leaned his head against the other's broad back, feeling his heartbeat and the vibrations from within when he spoke.

" Beka, where are we going though? You didn't really tell me, except that we're gonna go for a ride, " Yurio asked, curious.

" I dunno, we're probably just going to ride around and find some place to hang out, I guess, " Otabek replied. He knew well that was a lie; while on his way to pick Yurio up, he had already planned where they were going.

" Huh... " Yurio looked up at the sky. The sky was full of stars that shone ever so beautifully, yet there's one, he noticed, which shone the brightest.

_There were many friends in Yurio's circle, but Otabek was the one whom he treasured the most._

With that heartwarming thought, Yurio fell asleep with a smile.

_11 : 45 pm._

The ride went on smoothly until they arrived at the top of a mountain. Yurio was awakened by the fact that they were not moving anymore. The two got off the bike and looked around.

There were an amusement park and some other buildings, but they seemed to have closed. However, Yurio could see the sky and the twinkling stars more clearly here.

Otabek stared at Yurio, studying every feature of the younger boy - from the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at the stars, the slight blush on his nose and cheeks from the cold weather, his small but lean frame. 

_Beautiful._

_"_ Otabek? Otabek. You've been spacing out a lot lately.. what's wrong? "

The Kazakh boy caught himself deep in thought again and quickly regained his normal composed self. He blushed, " N-no it's nothing. It's just.. "

_There is no turning back now, or is there?_

" .... It's just that I really feel like I need to talk to you about something. "

" Yeah, go ahead, " Yurio leaned against Otabek's bike, ready to listen to what the older boy had to say.

" The thing is...

I've been feeling these really weird sensations lately, Yura. They're constantly in my mind. With them, I can't concentrate nor sleep at all. But it's not like I dislike it, though, it has brought lots of good things to me.

It made my world colorful all over again, Yura.

It made me feel strong, like nothing can ever crush me.

It made me feel this unbelievably tremendous amount of happiness.

It made me feel alive again.

and you know what the cause of it all is?

It's you, Yuri Plisetsky.

For the past week, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Not even for a second.

I'm not sure if my conclusions are correct, but I believe this is love. I love you, Yuri. "

Otabek blushed crazily as he confessed his feelings to the blonde. He was relieved to have gotten it out of his chest but at the same time he was worried. What if Yurio didn't love him back? What if he was rejected? Will Yurio feel disgusted by him?

But all the bad thoughts were washed away with Yurio's happy laughter alone.

" Haha! Oh my god.. " Yurio started having tears falling from his eyes, so he covered his face. " God, finally, " he sobbed.

The truth was that Yurio also felt those sensational, overwhelming feelings.

Those feeling Otabek had.

Those ones that made you feel happy and optimistic.

Those ones that made you feel invincivle and undefeatable,

Those ones that gave color to your world.

Yurio felt that, too.  _All of that._

How long had the Russian been waiting for this day? He didn't care anymore, for he had heard want he had been wishing to hear for so long; he thought he was never going to hear it.

" I love you too, Otabek. I love you more than you'll ever know, " Yurio confessed as he wiped his tears off, " I've been waiting for you to say that for so long... "

" I'm sorry I didn't recognize it sooner, Yura, " Otabek apologized as he wiped Yurio's tears of with his thumb, " But we're together now. Forever. "

" Yeah... "

       _0 : 00 am._

Otabek chuckled as he sat on the bike, his back facing the handles. " Come here, " he said as he patted the bike's seat. Yurio sat down next to him, still crying and blushing. 

They stared into each other's eyes, their faces just inches away from each other.

" Goddammit, just kiss me already ! " Yurio whined jokingly a few seconds after.

" With pleasure, " Otabek chuckled as he cupped Yurio's cheek and bent down.

And there they kissed sweetly, on the bike, with the starry sky of Barcelona as the witness of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus this is the end :)  
> and yes, the place Otabek took Yurio to was a place named " Tibidabo " in Barcelona, Spain.  
> I hope you enjoyed the journey XDDD  
> If you have any suggestions or requests, please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments !!  
> also, please follow my insta and help me reach 900 !!!!  
> Thanks for all your support <3


End file.
